hd_equestria_universefandomcom-20200213-history
'Rainbow Bat'
'Rainbow Bat' is the vampire fruit bat pony version of "Rainbow Dash". After her transformation into vampire fruit bat pony, she ate all of the apples out of all of the apple trees and cider. After the Mane 6 realize she is still a vampire fruit bat pony, Apple builds a small orchard for them, full of apple trees and apple products in the small barn near it. Appearances In 'Bat Metamorphisis - Part 1', the apples are gone for the sixth day. Rainbow Dash finds 'Rainbow Bat' in that small barn that some of the other ponies seemed to hide in. 'Rainbow Bat' and 'Rainbow Dash' fly toward each other and each are knocked back. Rainbow Dash flies away and 'Rainbow Bat' goes after her. 'Rainbow Bat' does a Sonic Rainboom and flies across the apple trees and the apples suddenly disappear and she tackles Rainbow Dash. The Mane 6 find them and 'Rainbow Bat' flies toward them, she strikes Applejack. Rainbow Dash does a Sonic Rainboom before 'Rainbow Bat' and is able to slam her into the ground. 'Rainbow Bat' wingsmacks her and flies away. They ask if Fluttershy is able to use the Stare on her. But Pinkie Pie says she can't, and asks if they remember the last time. Applejack suggests using the mirror plan. They but a giant wooden bucket of apples by a fan right behind the mirror. 'Rainbow Bat' flies for it when Applejack kicks it out of the way, revealing the mirror. Rainbow Bat stares into the mirror (instantly using the Psycho Stare on herself), she flies away but flies into a another mirror, she flies away still resisting. The third mirror makes her actually use the Psycho Stare on herself, keeping her still. Twilight puts the spell on her to finally turn them back to normal. In 'Bat Metamorphisis - Part 2', she reappears at the middle of the episode attacking with 'Flutterbat', but are thwarted by Applejack. Applejack builds a small orchard for them after realizing 'Rainbow Dash' was telling the truth and puts apple food in the small barn in the small orchard. She sucks some of the apples dry and eats apple cider in the small barn. She still has her selfish personality when the Rainbow Dash. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities *'Rainbow Bat' has a grayish coat, and messier mane and tail. She also has bat ears and wings. *'Rainbow Bat' has a similar personality to 'Flutterbat', she has anger management issues sometimes and hisses the most. 'Rainbow Bat' has confident looks for an unknown reason (likely confident about something, like Rainbow Dash. 'Rainbow Bat' gets violent at many times. She doesn't drool like the other vampire fruit bat ponies (excluding 'Applebat'), she licks her mouth. She has the biggest appetite too. *'Rainbow Bat' can perfect a Sonic Rainboom when she is in a rush and has the worst hearing. She flies the fastest out of the vampire fruit bat ponies. Her long toungue doesn't go very far, but it reaches a distance the fastest. Her 'Sonic Rainboom' doesn't go twice as fast like Rainbow Dash, but go at Mach 3.7 if she wanted to. Due to 'Rainbow Dash' having a lot of strength and a Stare of her own, she is immune to Fluttershy's Stare. Category:Pony-Bat Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Later-protagonists Category:Neutral